Finding Bella
by CullenPretzelness
Summary: Seven years ago Bella lost her voice. She can't speak, sing or laugh. She relys on Alice and Rose to lead her through life...until she meets Edward and she discovers there is a whole world without sound.
1. In the Begining

**New Story!**  
><strong>I thought of this while cleaning my house today and just had to write about it!<strong>**  
><strong>**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>7 years ago<em>

_The white lights were painfully bright, shining and shimmering with glee and delight. I blinked back from their brightness and I heard a gasp. "Bella? Oh my God Bella you're awake, " My mother sat next to me and gripped my hand. She started to sob, "I thought I had lost you, oh I thought I'd lost you."_

_I glanced at her and began to notice my surroundings. I was lying on a bed, with tubes protruding from my arms, there was a persistent beeping sound and an extremely uncomfortable pillow propped me up. I was in a hospital. But the question was...why?_

_A young doctor walked in. He was handsome to say the least, tall, ginger and attractive. He smiled a 'panty dropping smile' my sister would say. "Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Bruhow. How are you feeling sweetheart."_

_I opened my mouth, "...". Nothing came out. I tried again and again. I glanced over to my mom and the doctor sighed._

_"I was worried about this Mrs. Swan. May I speak to you out in the hall?"__  
><em>_I looked at my mom and reached out for her. She patted my hand, "I'll be right back sweetie."_

_I stared after her and the doctor and tried to yell for them...but no sound came out, I had no sound other than my breath._

_I couldn't speak._

* * *

><p><em>Bpov<em>

On December 7th, 2004 a horrific car crash took the lives of three high school students and injured two others. Three teenagers had been partying late that night and decided it was time to drive home. A young man and his little sister were driving home from their grandparents' house. The drunk teenagers collided into the young man's car. Two of the teenagers were killed on impact. The first teenager was thrown from the car, the second was killed from the impact of the airbag. The driver of the truck was rendered unconscious when his head hit the steering wheel. The young man was crushed by the impact of the truck and his sister slammed into the dashboard and crushed her windpipe and vocal cords. Police raced the seen. The driver and the young girl were rushed to the hospital and the other three were taken to the morgue.

I was that young girl. I was 15, awoken from a two month comma to find that my vocal cords had been crushed in the accident and I would never speak again. My brother, Jacob, had died. My family tired to act indifferent about the accident...accepting their wrecked daughter and loosing their prize son.

Jacob was 20 when the accident occurred. He was home for Christmas Break from Harvard. He had been the top of his class. He had recently proposed to his girlfriend of three years, the wedding was set for March. His fiancé blamed me for the accident. I had asked to go visit our Grandparents. It was my fault we were out. She hated me, she used to scream at me and yell. It was always one sided since I couldn't yell back. My parents never stood up for me either. They secretly blamed me too.

It has been 7 years. I thought I would be used to not being able to talk. But it was so hard. I couldn't answer questions in class, couldn't laugh, couldn't make sarcastic remarks, and couldn't sing to a song on the radio. My world was of silence. I was in college now and some things have changed but my voice...still is missing.

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

The wind ripped my hair and I tugged down my hat and clutched my books closer to my body. I kept my head down and pushed my legs harder as I headed for my dorm room. I climbed up the three flights of stairs and finally reached my hall, Daniel's Hall. I reached dorm 303 and opened the door and slipped inside.

I threw off my shoes and sat down on my bed releasing out a quite sigh.

"Hullo Bella."

I jumped up and put my hand to my heart. My roommate Alice sat on her bed hiding in the shadows.

She hopped of the bed and smiled at my theatrics, "Sorry didn't mean to frighten ya."

Alicewas the first person I met at college. She introduced herself and was always kind to me. She never judged me for my lack of speech. She was always good at filling the silence anyways.

"So,"Alicestarted, "I decided that tonight we are going clubbing!"

I cocked an eyebrow and shook my head turning around and moving my books off my bed.

"Oh come one Bella! It will be a great way for you to meet people! You don't have to talk, just dance. Rose and I will be your wing women and we will talk for you!" She was beaming, "And I have already picked out our outfits! Come on Bella! You can't say no to me!" She smirked.

Alicealways found it funny when she played on words like, you can't say no to me or speak or forever hold your peace. She was an awesome friend.

I shook my head at her and crossed my arms. Over the years we have created our own sign language. Heres the run down:

Crossed arms-no  
>Raised eyebrow-Your an idiot<br>Rolling eyes-Your still an idiot  
>Thumbs up-Yes or its a go<br>Tongue sticking out- Your an ass hole  
>Middle finger- Universal sign that everyone knows<br>Pat three times on top of head- I'm ok  
>Horizontal kill motion- Help me!<p>

We had first created these signs when I had moved in. It was a simple way to communicate. For Alice and Rose though...they didn't always follow the communication rules.

...Three hours later...

I know that everyone says that girl time is so much fun but I hate girl time. It consists of being barbied up and stuck into too small of clothing and walking on killer shoes.

"Bells stop squirming, " muttered Rose as she poked me in the eye for the third time tonight with the maskera wand.

Alicewatched and snickered. She and Rose were pros at clubbing and dressing up.

They were both tall, long legged and beautiful...I was none.

Rose was gorgeous. She had the trifecta...boobs, legs and tall skinny blonde.

Alicewas perfect. Short, peppy, and perfectly charming in a pixy way.

Then there is me..the mute. Short, dull and mute. A killer trifecta that could hook any guy. Ya I'm also an optimist if I forgot to mention that.

Rose shoved me in front of the mirror to asses, "Lets see...perfect." We all looked like triplet hookers. We wore tiny dresses with 3 inch high heels...too much makeup and pushup at our reflection, "Alright ladies...let go fishing!"

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

I wasn't surprised when the bouncer let us in. He took one look at Rose and Alice and let us pass, I just slipped in behind them. The music was loud and hundreds of people gyrated and hopped around trying to dance.

Oh ya baby...welcome to LA.

Alice and Rose were beaming, "Oh look over there!" "Oh he's hot." "He is totally wanting some of this." "You call that dancing?" "Oh look bitch fight!"

I moved out of the way and sat down at the bar. The bar tender looked at me and smiled, "What can I get for ya?" I opened my mouth to answer and blushed. Alice and Rose must have noticed my absence because they appeared behind me, "We will take three 'Sex on the Beach" please?"

I glanced up gratefully at them, I was always embarrassed when people asked me questions and I couldn't answer them. The bar tender winked at them and then said, "Coming right up ladies."

Alicerested her hand on my shoulder, "Hey, we have always got your back Jack. We bitches be crazy." I smiled at her and nodded my head. Ya they got my back.

* * *

><p><strong>SO what do you think? Next chapter I am going to have them still clubbing but I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Let me know what you think and also any ideas or suggestions**

**Until Next Time**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	2. Mr PianoMan4543

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..I just like to write it**

**I lied..haha Not clubbing again.**

**Movin on!**

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

Mr. Gardner stood in front of the class explaining what we had to write our paper on. he droned on and on about its importance and its value for our grade. Blah Blah Blah. He ended by telling us that we now had 50 minutes to start it in class.

He gave us this assignment three weeks ago. I was done two weeks ago. I opened my laptop and signed in.

I was doodling in paint when a message popped up.

**Pianoman4543: Hi**

I stared at my computer

**Shyquitegirl: Hello?**

**Pianoman4543: So did you just decide to doodle or are you finished with your paper already?**

I froze. How did this 'Pianoman' know that I was doodling. I glanced around the room and everyone was working.

**Shyquitegirl: How did you know I was doodling? And Who are you?**

**Pianoman4543: You always doodle when you finish your work and you are not typing. I'm Pianoman silly ;)**

I do doodle...but how did this guy know. I glanced behind me and saw a young man smirking at his computer. But then he started typing and reached for his book to reference something. Darn, I though it was him.

**Shyquitegirl: Do you always stalk women when they doodle? Or just when your bored?**

**Pianoman4543: Haha. Na. I'm a pretty cool dude.**

**Shyquitegirl: Really? You know what would be really cool?**

**Pianoman4543: What?**

**Shyquitegirl: If you told me who you are**

**Pianoman4543: What would be the fun in that?**

**Shyquitegirl: You would make me very happy :)**

**Pianoman4543: I'll give you hints**

**Shyquitegirl: Ok?**

**Pianoman4543: I am in your class.**

**Shyquite girl: No shit Sherlock**

**Pianoman4543: Language! I am not on a laptop**

**Shyquitegirl: Oh God, we are getting no where**

**Pianoman4543: to quote Smeagol "Patients, my love, patients" -talking to the ring/tech himself aka Gollum**

**Shyquitegirl: In the third movie by the lake when they decide to kill the hobbits by taking them up up up the stairs and into the tunnel right?**

**Pianoman4543: You rock. You know LOTR ?**

**Shyquitegirl: Yeppp**

**Pianoman4543: Cause your awesome...I will give you another clue...Look up**

I looked up. There was a tall handsome man talking to Mr. Gardner. He was balancing a phone in one hand and three books in the other. He was tall, had crazy 'sex hair', a mix of bronze, and auburn. He had startling green eyes and they were looking at me. I froze, he smirked and winked. I blushed and looked down.

**Pianoman4543: Hi. I'm Edward Cullen.**

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

I starred at my screen and then back up at this man. He was talking again to Mr. Gardner and then he began to return to his seat..which was three seats away from me.

**Pianoman4543: Nice to meet you. **

**Shyquitegirl: Hi. Umm...I'm Bella Swan.**

**Pianoman4543: So, are you super shy or just never talk in class? **

**Shyquitegirl: I don't speak much. lol**

**Pianoman4543: Oh God...you're a loler? Try a good haha...its amazing for the lungs**

**Shyquitegirl: Na, I'm good =)**

* * *

><p><strong>I know its incredibly short…but I wanted to write some of it...I hope you like it...The banter will continue next chapter...Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. It means a lot =)<strong>

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	3. The Mute and the Man

Bpov

**Pianoman4543: Oh come on Ms. Swan =) I know you have a good laugh...let it rip ****J**

**Shyquitegirl: Well Mr. Cullen, I think I am good but thank you for the offer ;)**

**Pianoman4543: Now seriously, I have been in this class with you for a whole semester and I have not heard you utter a word**

**Shyquitegirl: Mr. Cullen…just look at my screen name. I do believe that I have heard you speak quite a lot; you certainly voice your opinion quite often.**

I had heard him talk quite often. He liked to join the discussions and I was always intrigued by what he was going to say. When we would discuss literature he was especially vocal. Wanting to have input in the conversation.

We talked for the rest of the 50 minutes and my doodling was forgotten. I began to pack up and he came over towards me smiling. As did Mr. Gardner.

Mr. Gardner approached me, "Bella? May I speak to you for a minute?"

I nodded and gave Mr. Cullen a sly glance. He was staring after Mr. Gardner with a perplexed expression. I headed down the stairs and to his desk.

Mr. Gardner looked behind me, "Mr. Cullen? Class is dismissed; I would like to talk to Ms. Swan alone please?"

He nodded, smiled at me and walked out the door. I glanced at him one last time and I saw a wink. A blush spread over my body and I turned back to Mr. Gardner.

"How are you Miss Swan? You can simply nod your head, yes for good and no for bad."

Yesterday, I would have nodded no…but after my encounter with an attractive young man I was feeling pretty good. I nodded my head yes and smiled.

"I have been reading your papers Miss Swan. I see so much potential and talent there. You may not be able to speak, but your voice is expressed through your writing. I know it is only your sophomore year and you are still adjusting…but I would like you to join my after school literature sessions. They are for impeccable students that have a real feel for writing. At the end of the semester you will need to submit and essay to me and the best student essay will receive a 7, 000 dollar scholar ship towards school and a place in the school paper to write. Would you be interested?"

I was shocked to say the least. I was getting my degree in Literature/ Journalism and a minor in art. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.

After I left his office, I was leaving with another class and a chance to live my dream as a writer.

But that was not the only surprise.

Sitting, by himself, was Mr. Cullen…waiting for me. He had to coffees in his hand and a charming smile. "Hi."

I smiled in return.

"So," he started, "I can see you don't like to talk much…so I will do the talking. I'm Edward," he reached out his hand. He had long fingers, piano hands how ironic. I reached forward and clasped his hand. I felt an electric shock when our fingers touched and my eyes shot to his looking to see if he felt it too.

He had.

"Bella, right?"

I nodded.

He smirked, "Is that all I'm going to get? A nod?"

I nodded again.

He threw back his head and laughed. It was a glorious sound. Rich, deep and beautiful.

"So Bella, I hope I'm not being too forward but…."

"Bells?"

I spun around andAlicewas standing there. I smiled and waved. She looked from me to Edward and back again.

"Hi?"Alicelooked right at Edward with a curious expression.

He cautiously smiled, "Hi?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Who the hell are you…and why are you bothering Bella?"

I scoffed atAliceand opened my mouth and then closed it ashamed. Edward looked down at me and noticed my blush.

"I didn't realize I was bothering her…but I must ask. Why would it matter to you if I am talking to her?"

Alicescoffed, "She's my best friend and I don't allow strangers to talk with her."

"Allow? I believe she is old enough to speak for herself, Bella?"

I looked down at my feet and a tear leaked out. Edward reached out and brushed the tear from my face, "Hey, its ok. If I am bothering you I can leave and never talk to you again. I'm sorry."

He was so sincere, and I barely knew him. So I shocked myself when I reached out and grasped his hand and shook my head. I peaked up at him and saw his mouth turn up a little and his eyes crinkled.

Alicejust stared at us, "Umm…I'mAlice. Bella's room mate and best friend. You are?"

"I'm Edward. I have a class with Bella."

Aliceglanced at me, "So you know about Bella?"  
>I shotAlice a warning glare…but she ignored me.<p>

Edward looked at her like she was crazy, "What about Bella?"

I looked down at my hands; he never would talk to me again.

"Edward, right? Well ya see Edward…Bella, here, is a mute."

* * *

><p><strong>Felt like writing. Thanks for all the alerts!<strong>

**Hope yall like it =)**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	4. Yvonne

_Previously on Finding Bella:_

_"Edward, right? Well ya see Edward…Bella, here, is a mute."_

* * *

><p>Bpov<p>

Did I mention thatAlicedoes not sugar coat anything? She is blunt, loud and wellAlice. I put my head down and shook my head, well so much for Edward.

Edward raised one perfect eyebrow atAliceand smirked, "Is this some girl to girl ploy to rid of me? Like 'oh I can't talk because you are freaking me out so my friend helps me out' cause Bella," he glanced at me, "like I said I can leave and never bother you again."

Alicesnickered, "A ploy? Wow I have never heard that one before. No it is not a ploy, Bella is mute."

I glanced up at Edward waiting for his look of disgust. It never came.

Instead he smiled. "That explains why you are always so quite," he brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear and then glanced at his watch, "Shit…oh excuse me, shoot, I have to get to class," he nodded toAliceand started to walk away. I knew it was over then. I would never see him again that was for sure. I turned and started back to my room.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Edward a few yards away, "See you in class tomorrow," he winked and then smirked at my instant blush.

I ducked my head and walked pastAlice. "My my," she muttered, "Bella's got a suitor."

* * *

><p>Epov<p>

I swear to God she taunted me every where I went. Her simple smiles and quite personality; She was always silent, never speaking out or talking; she intrigued me.

Today I had the gumption to message her, Shyquitegirl, it fit her well. Mine was Pianoman4543, God I am an idiot. To my surprise she flirted back and even mocked me. She was even more intriguing.

After class I waited for her, she just nodded and smiled, I had yet to hear her voice.

When her friend had mentioned that she was a mute, not gonna lie I thought they were kidding, but it did make sense. She never did talk.

I watched as she walked away, a mess of brown curls, flip flops, jeans and a sweatshirt. Comfort before fashion…my kind of girl.

I was impatient for class today, I saw her walk in and I winked at her. She smiled and blushed a deep crimson. She sat down at her desk and I sent her a message.

Pianoman4543: Hey BrownEyedGirl

Shyquitegirl: Seriously? Could you be any more original?

Pianoman4543: Naw

Shyquitegirl: Well Pianoman, do you have an Elton John fetish? Or are you gay?

Pianoman4543: #%* No!

Shyquitegirl: Was that to being gay or to the Elton John question?

Pianoman4543: *groan*

Shyquitegirl: *giggles*

Pianoman4543: no and no.

Shyquitegirl: huh? No giggles? ;)

Pianoman4543: No to both questions, giggles are allowed

(A/N: I'm tired of writing out the screen names so they will alternate P then S)

Sqg: Good cause I'm a fan of giggles

PM: Really? I'd love to hear you giggle

Sqg: Ummm, you can't

PM: Oh do you not let people hear you giggle

Sqg: oh no, umm I am not able to giggle…part of my mutage

PM: oh sorry

Sqg: It's all good, no worries

PM: So I have a question

Sqg: ok? Haha

PM: Can I have your number?

Sqg: What?

PM: Can I have it? Can I have it?

Sqg: What?

PM: What's your name?

Sqg: Yvonne

PM: Yvonne? Damn girl that's a French ass name, Yvonne

Sqg: hahahahahahahahah

PM: But seriously Bella, may I have your cellular number

Sqg: Yes on one condition

PM: What?

Sqg: You never call it my cellular number and I go in as Yvonne

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I am in love with this story so far. It is so much fun to write so I hope you enjoy reading it.<p>

Until next time

Thanks for all the reviews!

CULLENPRETZELNESS


	5. How do you know?

_Here is it! Sorry it is so short but Holiday season and it is hard to write! Hopefully next one will be longer._

_I hope you all have a wonderful New Year and that you find the truest of love and the greatest adventure in the next year!_

_Disclaimer: Characters ain't mine but the story is._

_I used ain't wow I must be really tired!_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I had never really thought about what love at first sight meant. Was it the funny, fuzzy, warm feeling in your stomach when you looked at someone or was it a passionate crazy feeling that spread through your fingers when you touched someone's hands? I also thought my parents had a passionate all-consuming love.

They were always attuned to one another. They could feel when the other was in the room or when one was in pain. My brother's death weakened that love, strained it until it was so taught that all it took little to shatter into a million pieces. I still hear from my mother occasionally. A letter here or there, a phone call on birthdays. My

father, on the other hand, took up a bottle and drank until there was nothing left. They only stayed together for my sake until I left and then they split for good. Gone was that unbreakable love. In its place there was something much colder.

This is why I fear love. First loves are not always true. It is only lust and passion disguised. This is why I fear Edward. I felt something for him. A bond. That is never a good thing. He is charming and handsome and strange which I believe is why I like best about him. He treats me wonderfully. He moved his seat in class. Now he sits right behind me. Apparently that is the easiest place to lean down and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I Gibbs slapped him for that. There would be no "sweet talking" going on during class. I needed this grade. He ignored my requests though. He likes to stroke my hair, right behind my ear or place it there when it fell in front of my face. Oh what I am thinking. I am so far gone on him.

He took me on our first date yesterday. He was walking out of class when he asked me.

He looked nervous so I gently tapped him on his shoulder and cocked my head with questioning eyes. He looked down at the ground and smiled sheepishly. A blush slowly creeping onto his face. We had been messaging for weeks now and I was getting impatient. I was going to make a move and ask him out soon if he didn't. He looked up at me and the wind was knocked out of me. His eyes were bright and he smiled and said, "Yvonne, we have been talking, well I have been talking," I raised my eyebrow at him, "for weeks now and I want to get to really know you. Would you have dinner with me?"

I smirked and the made a soundless giggle. Which is really is an awkwardly scrunched face with no sound. Yeah emphasis on the awkward. I smiled and nodded my head yes.

The date was wonderful. We went of a picnic and brought our phones along to text one another. Whoever said romance was dead apparently never met this guy. It was one of the best days I have had in a really long time. After the date Edward told me that he was taking an online class on sign language so that we could communicate better. I jumped him after that comment. I knocked him to the ground and brought my face to his in my most passionate kiss ever. Until he hit his head on a rock and we had to go to the hospital since I um cut the back of his head. They had to shave part of hair on the back of his head off. It is a good thing I can't speak because I was silently laughing my ass off.

So today I am contemplating true love. What is it? How do you know?

And most importantly, will I ever known if I have it with Edward.


End file.
